24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24 talk:The Situation Room/Archives
Vandalism alert bar Er, I might have broken the page alignment. When I switched the top text over to a template, I also added a ' ' just in case the topic text might bleed into the vandalism bar (it doesn't for me, but you never know). Removing that may fix the problem. --StBacchus 16:14, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Page move I've officially renamed the Community Portal page "The Situation Room". --Proudhug 21:59, 11 June 2006 (UTC) Archives and deletion I realize The Situation Room gets long pretty fast and it's tempting to organize it and/or delete older obsolete threads, but I think most people agree that keeping the newest topics at the top of the page makes it the easiest to navigate. Even if you're bringing up an older issue again, unless you're directly replying to a previous comment, please start a new topic at the top of the page. This way, the older threads will wind up at the bottom and I can easily delete or archive any topics that have gone over a month without any replies. Also, please remember to timestamp your posts, it'll make this much easier for me. Don't worry about helping with the editing and archiving, I can take care of all that. Thanks. --Proudhug 23:29, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Order of topics Actually, StBacchus, I think it may be best to organize the page (as well as most talk pages) with the most recent topics at the top. It makes it much easier for people to see what's newest. Anyone else agree? --Proudhug 05:11, 15 April 2006 (UTC) : Yea, definetely, and we should probably delete some of the messages, they just aren't relevant anymore. - Xtreme680 :: Agreed, it is a lot easier to read with the newer stuff on top. I don't have strong feelings about the irrelevant messages, I'll just let the admins sort that out. -StBacchus 15 April 2006 : This page is getting hard to read and edit. I'm sorry, but I just have to cut some stuff out. I'm sure we should archive it or something, but I don't know how to do that. If anyone wants to do that, please just look at the page history after I cut some of the settled issues out. - Xtreme680 Is everyone else having this problem? There's a lot there right now, but I don't think it's too much navigate yet. There is a table of contents. I think it's a good idea to keep much of it on there for interested people to read. I'd planned to start archiving any threads on the page that hadn't been updated in a month, but perhaps the timeframe should be smaller. Unless everyone agrees it's currently too much, we can just leave it as is for a little while longer. --Proudhug 22:50, 21 April 2006 (UTC) I'm sorry man, I just did it right before you posted. Feel free to change it back. - Xtreme680